dukesofhazzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Cool Hands, Luke
"Cool Hands, Luke & Bo" is the seventh episode of the seventh season of The Dukes Of Hazzard. Summary Boss Hogg's arch-enemy, Colonel Cassius Claybourne (Morgan Woodward), the commissioner of Osage County, hatches his master plan to take over Hazzard County from Boss. First, Claybourne nails Bo and Luke while they are passing through Osage County, and puts them on the Osage County chain gang, where they are harassed by the guards, who are led by Captain Slater (Brion James), an ex-Marine who was resentful of having to serve under Luke. Just as Claybourne had anticipated, the Hazzard townspeople pressure Boss into trying to free Bo and Luke, although Boss and Rosco are celebrating that the Duke boys are gone for good. Meanwhile, Jesse and Daisy attempt to demand Bo and Luke's release but are ushered away. Slater makes lecherous remarks about hoping Daisy will return on visiting day, prompting the episode's first big fight. The other inmates gain quick friends in the Duke boys, and learn the inmates at the road camp are being illegally incarcerated, most on minor charges (such as jaywalking), and some have been held for many years, their legal rights denied them. Outraged Hazzard County residents learn of Bo and Luke's illegal detainment and demand that Boss and Rosco (as their probation officers) call for their release, but they balk, prompting them to boycott several of Hogg's businesses -- including moving their banking elsewhere and refusing to patronize the Boar's Nest -- and threatening to have both Boss and Rosco removed from office. Only when Lulu threatens to leave do Boss and Rosco relent and give in to Claybourne's demand to hand over Boss's moonshine contracts in exchange for Bo and Luke's freedom. It turns out to be a trap, as Claybourne immediately arrests Boss and Rosco (for trespassing) and places on the road gang along with Bo and Luke. Bo and Luke attempt to escape by causing a huge fight and stealing one of Slater's cars, just as Uncle Jesse attempts to present Claybourne with a court order demanding his nephews' release. However, when Claybourne learns of the escape attempt, he ignores the court order and warns Jesse that the guards have orders to shoot Bo and Luke on sight. In the end, the Duke boys are re-captured and -- in a re-creation of the famous "what we have here is a failure to communicate" scene from Cool Hand Luke -- placed in solitary confinement. During the Duke boys' incarceration, Claybourne manages to exploit Boss's voracious appetite for high-calorie dishes in an effort to extort Boss out of everything he owns -- which is basically most of Hazzard County. Bo and Luke quickly realize they were merely pawns in Claybourne's scheme for revenge over Hogg, and likely has no intent to release any of them. Knowing that most of their fellow inmates aren't speaking to them because of the earlier failed escape attempt, they have to find a way to rally the others, overthrow what is basically an illegal prison camp, approach the authorities and take Hazzard back from Claybourne and his sheriff, R. P. "Droopy" Cathcarte (Claude Earl Jones) ... knowing that death will be the likely result if they fail. Guest starring: Brion James as Captain Slater; Claude Earl Jones as Sheriff R. P. "Droopy" Cathcarte; James Avery as Charlie; Morgan Woodward as Col. Cassius Claiborne. Recurring guest: Peggy Rea as Lulu Coltrane Hogg. Category:Dukes of Hazzard TV Series, Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes